warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MewClan
MewClan is a clan composed of humans that can turn into cats and some real cats. All cats can be from favourite anime and cartoons. This is just a spoof Clan and, unless it is accepted by other admins and such, won't be given any real prophecies or big roles. To join, please go to the talk page and you're request to join will be seen to as soon as possible. Examples (But they can come from others. Dubs and Originals can count for animes): Tokyo Mew Mew Power and Shugo Chara! This Clan is owned by Destiny Calling History and Creation After Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew, Zoey in the dub) stumbled across a forest in her cat form, she discovered other cats seeking leadership. She found out that some of them were humans that could turn into cats, and two were actually her friends Minto and Lettuce (Tokyo Mew Mew, Corina and Bridget in the dub), also turned into cats, but with hints of their mew forms. So, after hearing about the Clans, Ichigo created MewClan. News and Notes ~About Mew Lettucewave ~~She has her warrior name but is an apprentice. This is because Mew Strawberrystar gave her her warrior name during the creation of the Clan, but she felt less experience compared to all other cats. So, while still keeping her warrior name, she became an apprentice so she could train properly until she could become a warrior again. ~Clan Creation ~ 26th January 2011 ~~The clan has been created, with the following anime characters joining the clan as cats: ~~~Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa from Tokyo Mew Mew, Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara!, and William Spears and Grell Sutcliff, added by Elorisa, from Kuroshitsuji. ~Roleplaying Can Begin ~ 27th January 2011 ~~With Phoenix joining up with more cats and filling up the 'Elders' and 'Queens' categories, roleplaying can now begin. The first event we'll be roleplaying is the creation of the clan, as it may explain a few things. Enjoy roleplaying everyone, ~nya! Current Members Leader Mew Strawberrystar Black she-cat with bubblegum pink eyes, a red ribbon on her tail and a red ribbon with a bell around her neck. Human name: Ichigo "Zoey" Momomiya. (Destiny) Deputy Spectralheart'' Short-furred, gentle, glowing, long-legged, muscular, broad-shouldered white she-cat with lime-green, ice-blue, bright purple, bright red, bright pink, black, and bright ginger patches, slightly faded-looking red ears, flash on her forehead, and tuft on her forehead, and intense, bright, and glowing lime-green eyes. Human name: Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Medicine Cat Moonpelt Silver she-cat with green eyes and a moss stained tail and paws. (Destiny) Medicine Cat Apprentice Aquaflower'' Very clever, short-furred, broad-shouldered, calm, gentle, long-legged pale ginger she-cat with a long, sweeping, short-furred tail, aqua-colored paws, a thick, short pelt, an aqua-colored tuft on her forehead and ears, long whiskers, and calm, brilliant, and shining aqua-colored eyes teeming with knowledge. Human name: Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. (Dove)'' Warriors Midnighttail Navy blue tom with dark blue eyes. Human name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi. (Destiny) Mew Mintobreath Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and blue bird wings. Human name: Minto "Corina" Aizawa. (Destiny) Pollenpatch'' Slender, long-furred, slightly muscular black tom with pale ginger, red, ice-blue, and lime-green patches, white paws, ears, tuft on his head, and tail tip, a long, feathery plume of a tail, and glowing ice-blue eyes with lime-green flecks. Human name: Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Violetpearl'' Slender, beautiful, long-furred, dark, mysterious, smoky-black she-cat with a heavy purple tint to her fur, pearl-white paws, a lighter flash on her nose, a long, silky, feathery plume of a tail, and pale violet eyes rimmed in white fur. Human name: Samantha "Sam" Manson. (Dove) '' Apprentice, Mew Lettucewave Redflame Slender, handsome, delicate, light-hearted, yet mysterious, dark reddish-ginger tom with long, soft, layered fur, sharp, pointed teeth, eyes rimmed in black fur, and bright, light, shining mint-green eyes. Human name: Grell Sutcliff. (Elorisa) Silentstrike Large, slender, long-furred, cold, calm, mysterious dark brown tom with lighter tips to his fur, long, sleek, soft fur, lighter brown rings around his eyes, and calm fern-green eyes. Human name: William Spears. (Elorisa) Purplefur purple tom with round dark gray eyes, slightly fat, clumsy. Human (?) name: Chowder. (Phoenix) Ashstep Orange she-cat with gray paws and tail, blue eyes. Human name: Rangiku Matsumoto. (Phoenix) Silverclaw Silver tom with yellow eyes and silver claws. Reincarnated from ??????. (Phoenix) Swiftclaw Black she-cat with bluish tints and blue-gray eyes. Human name: Soi Fon. (Phoenix) Apprentices Mew Lettucewave White she-cat with green eyes and white antennae that coils loosly around her body to her tail tip. Human name: Lettuce "Bridget" Midorikawa. (Destiny) Queens Fireblaze Bright red she-cat with green eyes. Queen that helps with kits. (Phoenix) Elders Ivycloud Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenix) Roleplay Section Current events being roleplayed: *The Creation of the Clan The Creation of the Clan Ichigo Momomiya ran through the forest, the bell around on her ribbon around her neck tinkling with every stride. Stupid Ryou. Why'd he have to kiss me? Now I'm stuck in my cat form until I get kissed again! she thought, as she jumped over a fallen tree. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 18:29, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Grell, wait up!" Wiliam said, leaping over a fallen tree. "Where are you going anyway?" Grell put his hands into the air, spinning in a small circle. "Why can't you just enjoy the outdoors, Will?" he said, pushing his fingers though his long red hair. "You allways are so stressed, so I thought- Hey look! A cat!" he said suddenly, pointing at a small back cat. William's eyes narrowed. "How did a cat get over here? It looks like a house cat." he said, calmly walking over to it. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 20:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BH: Borrowing Humans. And the stuff in brackets after the 'nya's in Ichigo's speech is the translations.) Ichigo stopped running and started panting. Being a cat was more tiring than normal. Then, she heard footsteps. Great big plodding footsteps. She turned and screeched, "NYA! (OH NO!)" A large human picked her up and asked, in what was from her prospective, a loud scratching voice, "Are you lost, little kitty cat?" Another human walked up behind the other and told him, in a similar voice to Ichigo, "It isn't wearing a collar. Let's just leave it, Grell. I mean, not all pampered cats are house cats." "Nya nya nya nyaa~! (Put me down you filthy thing!)" I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 21:04, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell sighed and put the cat down. "Fine..." he said glumly. "But what are we going to do with it?" William put his head in his hand and sighed. "I don't know Grell! I don't know what to do with animals." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 21:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BH) Ichigo hissed at the humans, grabbing their attention. "Rotten thing. I think it might just be a rat instead of a cat," the other human growled, bending down next to Ichigo. The black she-cat jumped back, causing her bell to ring. The bell pulsed once, glowing for a split second. The ringing echoed in the forest. A bell similar to the one around Ichigo's neck appeared on her tail ribbon. When her tail waved, the bell tinkled softly, causing it to glow. The light coming from the bell on Ichigo's tail started to glow stronger, as did the tinkling. The light started to engulf the forest around the humans and the cat, as well as the humans themselves. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 21:16, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- William put his hands in front of his eyes, wincing. Grell just hid behind the taller man's back, eyes shut with fright. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 21:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "NYA?! (WHAT THE HECK?!)" Ichigo screeched. Then, in a sudden anti-climatic moment, the light suddenly disappeared and there was a pop, followed by a puff of smoke. And with that sudden anti-climatic moment, the bell on Ichigo's tail ribbon disappeared too. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 21:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thanks for the mention, Destiny-domo!) Rangiku Matsumoto and Soi Fon were in the nearby area, following a silver tom. "This is pointless. We shouldn't be wandering around like this," Soi Fon commented. "Maybe there's treasure nearby?" Rangiku suggested. At once, the bright light engulfed them. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 21:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell peered over William's back, green eyes wide. "I-Is it over?" he said, and William nodded. "Yes, Grell. Now get out from behind me." he said. The shorter, red-haired man did, rather detectedly. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 21:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Ceramonies Other Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG